monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Phillipa Phoenix
Phillipa Phoenix is the 14.000 { 14 in human years } year old daughter of the Flame Phoenix. After being locked in the catacombs about 200 years for an accidentally school burn up, Phillipa returned to Monster High as a fresh-year student.. She's a fun loving girl who loves adventure. Character Personality Phillipa can be a pretty rude ghoul sometimes. Although she's a fun loving and friendly Phoenix who loves adventure. She has got the rumor of the "trouble maker" in her way, because of the great fire of monster high in her early years. At the end, Phillipa is creazy and comfortable around her friends. Appearance Phillipa is a beautiful fiery girl. She has got long curly red hair, usually in a beautiful ponytail reaching her back. She has rough enthusiastic facial features, including a pair of sharp teeth on her lips. As for her deep blue eyes, there are some of the most famous in monster high.[ Relationships Family Philllipa is the daughter of the Flame Phoenix as known as the guardian bird. Friends She has many friends, as a quite popular girl. Romance Phillipa hasn't got a love interest yet. theme song Her theme song could probably be summertime sadness by lana del rey. Classic monster In Greek mythology, a phoenix or phenix (Ancient Greek φοίνιξ phóinīx) is a long-lived bird that is cyclically regenerated or reborn. Associated with the sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. The phoenix was subsequently adopted as a symbol in Early Christianity. While the phoenix typically dies by fire in most versions of the legend, there are less popular versions of the myth in which the mythical bird dies and simply decomposes before being born again. Herodotus, Lucan, Pliny the Elder, Pope Clement I, Lactantius, Ovid, and Isidore of Seville are among those who have contributed to the retelling and transmission of the phoenix motif. In his study of the phoenix, R. van der Broek summarizes, that, in the historical record, the phoenix "could symbolize renewal in general as well as the sun, time, the empire, metempsychosis, consecration, resurrection, life in the heavenly Paradise, Christ, Mary, virginity, the exceptional man, and certain aspects of Christian life". Appearence of Classic monster In terms of physical appearance, the phoenix, when pictured or described in antique and medieval artwork and literature, will sometimes have a nimbus (a physical feature that emphasizes the phoenix’s connection with the sun). Quite often, the oldest images of phoenixes on record would have nimbuses with seven rays, just like Helios (the personified sun in Greek mythology).8 Pliny also describes the bird as having a crest of feathers on its head7 and Ezekiel the Dramatist compared it to a rooster.The phoenix is also commonly associated with royalty and the color purple. The phoenix was, generally, believed to be colorful and vibrant; Tacitus claimed that this was one aspect of the bird that made it stand out from all other birds. Some thought it had peacock-like coloring, although there was no clear consensus about the mythical bird's coloring in antiquity (although Herodotus' claim of a red and yellow theme is popular in many versions of the story on record). Ezekiel the Dramatist claimed that the phoenix had red legs and striking yellow eyes,but Lactantius claimed that its eyes were blue like sapphires and that its legs were covered in scales and yellow-gold with rose-colored talons. In terms of size, according to R. Van den Broek, Herodotus, Pliny, Solinus, and Philostratus describe the phoenix as similar in size as an eagle,while Lactantius and Ezekiel the Dramatist both claim that the phoenix was larger; Lactantius wrote that the phoenix was larger than the ostrich. Biography: Age: 14000 Monster Parent: The Phoenix Killer Style:. I like fiery Ancient Greek and Japanese pieces of clothing Freaky Flaw: I hate when people call me "trouble maker" because of this stupid fire 200 years ago!It was an accident! Pet: I have none. Favorite Activity: Pranks making. Biggest Pet Peeve: When my fire is uncontrolled. Fav School Subject: Gymnastics. Least Fav Subject: Maths Favorite Color: Gold Favorite Food: Sushi BFFs: - Category:Phoenix Category:Females Category:Original Characters